eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Meishyoku no Reiki:Walkthrough
Copied from Hongfire thread for this game, and edited for convenience. Country Events by Turn This follows what will happen if you do not declare war or make diplomacy and let the game proceed automatically most of the time. Turns 0-30 *Wasteland of Bees (located above your capital) will declare war on you. A turn later Ignat will be attacked by an assassin (Lilicka). Use Ignat's physical attack to beat her in two rounds,defeating her captures her. The Wasteland of Bees is composed of three territories, uses Succubi armies, and human soldiers. To win, you must get to the capital and beat Emilia (strong attacker, can hit all your units at once). It is is suggested that you upgrade Ignat and the Raumakl ( 6-winged fallen angels). Beating them, captures Emilia. *Lua Greismeil (located to the left) attacks you. They will begin bombarding your capital with wildlife (easily beaten) through the skyways and attack with regular armies through the roads. Defeat the single territory and Palladium. *Sahal Federation (located farther above you) attacks. Defeating them requires conquering their two territories and beating both of their rulers. *Vali Greismeil can automaticaly ally with you around this time (depending on whether you get the event or not). Vali Greismel is always at war Lubabelte. Turns 30-60 *The Kingdom of Feldina (located below you) attacks around this time. You can declare war slightly earlier by kidnapping their princess (Ilmteshia), this option is given to you at turn 30 (it appears in the bottom row options of the strategy screen). After defeating the first army sent on you, the second army will most likely be Seril, defeat her to capture her. Finishing off the Capital (and the king, Greio) beats this nation. *Lufabelte (island located in the lower left of the map) attacks you at the 65th turn. Her armies are quite strong. Beat country by capturing it's capital and beating Freya and Steere. The capture scenes do not appear until the turn is over. Freya is captured after this. *Beltegarail (located near Lua Greismeil) attacks. They have three territories, but are not strongly defended. Defeat Sash Belte-Liol (usually in a mobile army) to get a scene at the end of the week. *Dorpkeis (located near the Wasteland of Bees) attacks. Only one territory, but the units are Giants and Cyclops. Beat Diddo to win. Turns 60-100 *Wahashulagor (located to the right of you) attacks, though usually does so very late in the game. They only have one territory, but they have many armies. Capture this territory by beating Dixie (located in it). Dixie sacred treasure equipment (魔人殺- Demon Killer) makes her very deadly against Ignat and Seobit. Capture scenes appear at the end of the week. Dixie is captured after this. *Vali Greismeil attacks you (if they haven't allied with you before) on turn 63. You cans still declare war on the country with diplomacy. Defeat the two territories, aswell as Labmis in the capital. Labmis is captured after this. *Lubabelte. Declares war between turns 98-100. Made up of a single territory. Defeat the army containing Leneorushia (the priest, has high reflect skill) to beat it. You are given a scene after beating Lubabelte and another scene at the end of the turn. Effie is captured after this. *Empire of Druagia (located far right of the map) attacks. They have the most territory of all the countries (seven total). After fending off a few enemies, the option to kidnap Cure should appear. DO NOT CONQUER THE COUNTRY until Yudette gives herself voluntarily to Ignat. After acquiring both princess, capture the capital (you are unable to capture Leon). Endgame After all countries are captured (if you have captured them all), the Kamihyuumono and an army of angels attack you. Your units begin at your capital, send them off to defeat the angels, eventually the Kamihyuumono will reveal itself, you must be sure to beat it entirely (otherwise it simply teleports to another side of the map). Choices There are few of these See Also Ending List. *Turn 13. Tilly's gift. *Turn 51. Aresa's choice. (affects the ending) *Turn 76. Silfietta wanting to know more about Ignat (affects the ending) *Endgame (after beating the Kamihyuumono). Effie's life (affects the ending)